DYE
by Tobi Tortue
Summary: At the end of the battle for Karakura town, Orihime learns the true extent of her powers. Which means she's no longer in Karakura town, and that it's no longer the end of the battle. Maybe things will turn out alright the second time? HIATUS
1. Preface

Preface

It is my opinion that many nuances affordable by the Japanese system honorifics are lost in the manga or anime's translation into English. Because I enjoy creating fanfiction which is relatively true to canon, and because I have a working knowledge of Japanese, I am going to adopt the use of honorifics in this story, although it is (obviously) written in English.

I am going to presume that many readers are already familiar with honorifics. For those of you who are not familiar, or who are unsure, please read the following:

-san: for casual respect or strangers, much like "Mr." or "Mrs." in English, although it's used more frequently. Also, it's an alternative to "-chan" when boys address girls. (e.g., Ishida calls Orihime "Inoue-san.")

-chan: for use between girls who are friends, or for small children. (e.g., Orihime calls her best friend "Tatsuki-chan.")

-kun: for boys, or strong girls (e.g., Orihime calls Ichigo "Kurosaki-kun").

-sama: usually translated as "lord," but it's not gender-specific. Basically, it's used for higher-ups (e.g., all the Espada call their leader "Aizen-sama").

-dono: this one's a little tricky because I've heard conflicting things about it. I believe it's a little like "-sama" but carries a slightly different connotation. There are relatively few examples in Bleach, and I don't really think I'll be using it. (e.g., Rukia calls her late Vice Captain "Kaien-dono.")

-No Honorific: used between close friends or subordinates. This can come across as rude when used inappropriately, especially when using the first name. (e.g., Ichigo to EVERYONE, Hitsugaya calls his Vice Captain "Matsumoto.")

Please be aware that because the honorifics are determined by closeness or rank of the addressee _and_ _the speaker_, narration by an omniscient source will be written without honorifics and is not intended to be overly familiar or rude. Only narration from a specific character's point of view or spoken lines will include honorifics.

Also, I am going to follow the trend I see in scanlated manga and subbed versions of the anime in that I will generally be using the Japanese words and names for Bleach-specific nouns (e.g., zanpakuto, Getsuga Tenshou, reiatsu, etc.). An exception to this rule is the Arrancar, which will be, for reasons that I hope are obvious, in Spanish (e.g., Murciélago, sonido, resureccion, etc.).

-Tobi Tortue


	2. 00: End of the Line Reject the Lord

DYE 00

End of the Line/Reject the Lord

* * *

Orhime brushed her greasy, stringy bangs from her eyes and tried to focus on the figure in front of her. _It… couldn't be…. _It was just the tears in her eyes so she couldn't see clearly.

_Kurosaki-kun… couldn't be…._

"Now you've lost your ace," Aizen replied, smirking. His black eyes gleamed.

Orihime felt a surge of frustration and terror building in her.

_No! Not like this!_

Zangetsu shattered with a soft tinkling noise, the gleaming black pieces drifting away like ash. Ichigo was still, the white mask split across his face and sliding down his cheeks. The weary battlefield fell silent, the remaining warriors trembling as a deathly chill hung around them. She heard a collective exhalation of breath from her allies… they were all tired.

_No, no, no, no!_

"It's not over!" Hitsugaya spat, using the chipped Hyouinmaru to drag himself to his feet. His right eye was caked with blood that ran down his cheek and dripped steadily from his chin. "Daiguren Hyouinma—"

He coughed and slumped forward over the hilt, darkened red falling from his mouth and the slashes across his body. Gin chuckled, as if Hitsugaya's fall were some kind of spectacle.

_This is all wrong, all wrong!_

"Shunko!" Yoruichi's attack was deflected by Aizen's bare hand. The shock wave rippled through Ichigo's torn clothing, and the impact hurled Yoruichi flying into a nearby building.

Urahara's hat, which she had been wearing in tribute since the day before, fluttered to the ground. The building collapsed.

_It's not supposed to be like this! Get up, Kurosaki-kun! Yoruichi-san! Someone!_

She was running out of names to call. Ishida-kun was still lying underground in a hospital tent, trying to recover two legs, one arm, and his Quincy powers. Rukia had been dead since the horrible ambush one week ago, and Aizen had cleaned up their Vaizard allies the day before. Ichigo had been their rallying point, their last hope.

But the Hogyouku was complete. Karakura was in ruins. Her friends from school had been crushed by Aizen's incredible reiastu. Orihime felt a tear slide down her cheek, mixing with the sweat and dust from the constant battle.

_This isn't how it's supposed to be._

She squeezed her eyes closed, feeling despair well up from the pit of her stomach. They had all been fighting and fighting, and all for this? To fail? How was she supposed to continue on, watching as her friends and allies died beside her?

_It's not right!_

Anger suddenly surged through her. Squaring her stance, she clamped her fists tightly shut. Her eyes narrowed through her tears as she glared at Aizen, the source of all their problems. He hardly noticed her as he leaned forward, toeing Ichigo's still form with a slow smile of triumph.

_The good guys are supposed to win! We're supposed to brag about this when we're old! I still need to order one of everything from Mr. Donuts, and be an astronaut! Ishida-kun promised me a new puppy!_

She closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath, oblivious to Aizen touching Ichigo's body, Yoruichi's final moments, Hitsugaya's labored breathing, and the golden light that was growing, speeding towards Karakura from the edges of the horizon.

_We promised to all come back alive!_

She screamed through her pain and anger and tears, as the world went first light, and then dark.

"I reject!"

* * *

DYE ...00

/ END


	3. 1: Rewind, Restart, FastForward

DYE 1

Rewind, Restart, Fast-Forward

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes, feeling drained.

Aizen wasn't in front of her. Neither was Kurosaki-kun's body. In fact, Orihime was alone.

In front of her was a bare white wall, with a single, high, barred window. Silvery light beamed through it from the backwards Hueco Mundo moon. A slight breeze trailed in alongside the pale light.

She didn't have the energy to comprehend what was going on. Tottering to her bedside, she didn't bother pulling back the sheets before falling forward onto it.

After the series of battles with Aizen across a ruined and unrecognizable Karakura, the familiar scent and softness of her bed in the palace of Las Noches was soothing. In moments, she was asleep.

* * *

Orihime smiled as she stretched and sat up. It had been a really interesting dream (about time-traveling robots), and she felt like she had slept deeper than she had in _months._

"I was unaware humans required so much sleep."

Orihime yelped, turning around to see Ulquiorra standing in the doorway. The white-skinned Espada's pose and gaze were, as usual, unreadable and seemingly devoid of emotion. Had he been watching her while she slept? How creepy!

Her mind suddenly flipped gears. And how embarrassing! She was still in her ripped and dirty school uniform, and she had been lying on the top of her covers. She felt her cheeks heat up. There was no way… Ulquiorra had peeped at her panties, right? He was very good at hiding what he was thinking, so….

"H-how long have you been there?" she asked, flushing crimson all the way down to her chest as she nervously tried to flatten her tiny skirt.

"Time passes without measure here," he responded, leaving her unsure whether he had even answered her question at all. "Aizen-sama asked me to give this to you a long time ago," he stated passively, holding up a folded stack of white fabric as he moved to the center of the room. She blinked. It was her white uniform, marking her as a member of Aizen's army. Ulquiorra took a few stops toward her, dropping the clothing onto her lap.

She held up the top as if inspecting it although she was already very familiar with it. After a moment, she glanced up to her caretaker.

He was staring at her intently, without blinking. She tried not to squirm.

"What did you do, woman?" he asked. The green orbs of his eyes flickered back and forth across her face.

"Eh?" she asked, unnerved a little by his gaze and confused by the question. There had been no context.

"I asked you what you did."

Orihime swallowed and looked around her sparsely decorated room, as if doing so would help her find the answer. "Uh… S-sleeping?" she concluded lamely.

Ulquiorra lifted his chin slightly, which seemed to emphasize that he was looking down at her even though his expression remained the same. "Your reiatsu potential has just tripled, along with a sudden depletion of actual reiatsu. I won't ask my question again."

Orihime blinked. So what Ulquiorra was talking about must refer to….

Her battered uniform and the scratches on her arms proved she hadn't just been dreaming about the war in Karakura town. But yet… here she was, avoiding Ulquiorra's potent gaze and staring down at her hands, which were folded onto the white fabric in her lap. Suddenly her memories, her version of events wasn't making sense.

She squeezed her eyes shut as if that would help her figure things out. What _had_ she done? Was this white prison now some kind of dream? But if it _and_ her battle scars were both aspects of reality, then….

Orihime stifled a gasp. Her gift was to reject and reverse events. But on such a grand scale….

If the failing battle for Karakura had actually occurred, but she was sitting in her prison in Las Noches talking to Ulquiorra, Orihime's power must have grown much more than she or anyone else had anticipated.

She remembered the anger and pain coursing through her when Kurosaki-kun had fallen. The usual warmth that enveloped her when she called upon her fairies had felt like a blazing inferno. Was it possible that she had not only rejected and reversed single or several events, but _all_ events? Had she undone all the wounds, the deaths, the failures, the mistakes, the shortcomings that had funneled into Aizen's victory? Had she undone all the attacks, the defenses, the plans, the traps?

She had undone everything but one important aspect. Her power couldn't be used on herself… so she alone remained as she had been.

In other words, Orihime had effectively traveled back in time.

She looked up into the emotionless green eyes of the Fourth Espada, wondering how to answer his question. She was certain she didn't want to answer it truthfully—Aizen would probably kill her if he knew the full extent of her powers.

She forced a bouncy smile on her face and leaned towards Espada, hoping she could just convince him she was stupid and had no idea what he was talking about. "I had this dream, and in it were robots from the future, and they came down to Earth and said we had to all learn how to speak English or else they would take over the world!" She flailed her hands around to prove the truth of her story.

Ulquiorra didn't seem very impressed, but he relented, taking a step back and looking away from her. "Wear those clothes from now on," he told her. "They represent your allegiance to Aizen-sama." He turned, heading for the door at a relaxed walk.

"Okay," she replied cheerfully, eager to be out of her dirty school uniform and into the clean white one.

She paused, suddenly confused by her own attitude. It wasn't that it was unusual for her to be unusual, but… she was definitely feeling happier in her pale prison than she had ever remembered. She was actually looking forward to putting on the uniform that suggested she was traitor to her friends. She furrowed her brow, and then shrugged.

Perhaps she was just feeling better after a proper night's sleep. Or perhaps it was nice to be someplace with a familiar face and a familiar routine.

After all, the last time she had sat and sighed on this bed, she had been worried, alone, and unsure of her future. She had been afraid of the emotionless Espada.

_But now, I'm not afraid._

* * *

Orihime yawned and lightly smacked her cheeks to keep herself awake as she felt the first distant flares of familiar reiatsu. Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Renji-san, and Rukia-chan…. They were all approaching, ready to rescue her. Even though she was pretty sure she didn't want to be rescued yet.

The night sky never brightened to dawn in Hueco Mundo, so it was difficult for Orihime to figure out how long she had spent sitting on her couch, trying to think up her plan. It was obvious, at least, that she had to have one.

Since she had rejected her way back to her days at Las Noches, she had a responsibility to create different events. As the only one who knew what lay in store for everyone, it was her duty to act differently, to make the world into a place where Aizen didn't kill all of her friends and destroy her home.

Figuring out how to do that, however, was tricky. What tools did she have? She should be able to do something instead of passively sitting around like some damsel in distress, waiting to be rescued. Considering the recent growth of her powers (and how she pretty much knew the future), she was probably not the weakest member of her group anymore, and that was all the more reason for her to take action.

But… she knew she still was completely out of her league with the Espada. Even if it were a one-on-one fight, which it wouldn't be, she knew she wouldn't win. So she definitely didn't want to make them want to kill her anymore than they already did.

With a small sigh, she leaned her head against the wall. The dull clunk echoed through her skull and made her wish her head wasn't so useless. Images washed through it, slipping in and out of her consciousness like waves on the beach. If she could, she wanted to avoid the pain that she alone knew had happened.

Rukia-chan's first brush with an Espada had tormented her physically _and_ mentally. Ishida-kun and Renji-san had both taken a serious beating. She didn't like remembering Kurosaki-kun and Grimmjow's battles… especially because she had finally realized how similar those two really were….

She shuddered, reminded of how much it had taken for Kurosaki-kun to finally defeat Ulquiorra….

And the way the Arrancar had reached out to her, in his last, ashy moments….

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. If only there was a way to keep everyone from fighting at all!

And with a gasp, Orihime sat up straight.

That was it! Her talent wasn't fighting, anyway. She had always been a bubbly, unusual girl with a knack for making friends. So maybe, instead of fighting enemies, Orihime would use her time to make allies.

It wasn't something Soul Society would approve of, she was certain, but it was something she could do. A way she could be useful, to help in her own way.

If all went well, Orihime would be able to strengthen the forces of good and weaken Aizen's army at the same time. She nodded and plopped a fist into the palm of her other hand, steeling her expression into one of determination.

Her first target: Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuantro Espada. And all she had to do was befriend her caretaker. Treat him like a person and a friend, rather than an enemy. Stay close to him, so that he could learn to be friendly in return.

She rubbed her hands together, feeling brave and smart. She didn't have to rely on Kurosaki-kun for everything! Here she was, taking destiny into her own hands! Standing, she took a deep breath.

"How unexpected," Ulquiorra's demure voice rang out from behind her. Orihime yelped and whirled around to see the Espada standing in the open doorway. She saw his eyes drop for a moment and then return to her startled expression. "You're looking rather good."

Orihime blinked for a few, silent moments as his words sunk in. And right behind it sank a deep blush.

"Don't just sneak up like that!" she squealed, marching over to the Espada as her face turned scarlet with embarrassment. "Knock first! I could be changing my clothes or something!"

Ulquiorra stood there, completely unfazed. She wasn't sure what she had intended to do, now that she stood in front of him, so she turned away with a huff.

"I have an announcement to make," he continued, completely ignoring her outburst. "Your comrades have broken into Hueco Mundo."

Orihime nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "I know," she replied quietly. "They're here to rescue me, aren't they."

She couldn't see Ulquiorra's response to her words, but doubted he showed any, anyway. She knew what his next words were going to be, regardless, and she steeled her resolve.

"It shouldn't matter to you why they came. For you are, already, in body and spirit, one of us, Inoue Orihime." The words were just as cold and empty as she remembered them. Even though it mattered to her that her friends would come rescue her, that they would face the things they would face just to see her again, she knew she couldn't react to those words the way she had before.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, dropping her hands to her sides. Now was the time to branch away from what had been, and create a new future. It wasn't that Ulquiorra was mean-spirited… he just didn't understand what friendship was. He did not understand the heart.

Yet.

She turned around, looking up at his white face marked with teal tears. "I understand, Ulquiorra-sama." A ghost of a smile drifted past her face. It was true that she wasn't afraid of him. If anything…. "That's what wearing this uniform means. I belong here, at Las Noches."

If anything, she pitied him.

Ulquiorra nodded slowly. "That is correct."

"Th-there's something I wanted to ask you," she continued, taking a step closer. Before any more time slipped away with her useless in her room, she had to help. Help her friends, help herself….

Help… Ulquiorra, even?

She was sure of the flicker of surprise that caused his face to tense for a brief moment when her resolute gaze met his. "What is it, woman?"

She swallowed and spoke hurriedly. "A Fracción—that's a special group that work directly for an Espada, right?"

He nodded. Once. Slowly. Maintaining eye contact.

"Well, I've never seen you with anyone but Yammy, so um… do you have a Fracción, Ulquiorra-sama?" she asked, biting her lower lip. She was pretty sure she knew the answer, but she had to ask. Also, it felt a little strange to be addressing him so formally, but she wanted things to go smoothly.

"No," he stated. To hear ears, the word sounded… hollow.

"Then," she said, taking a deep breath and continuing before she lost the courage, "may I be in your Fracción?"

This time, his surprise was obvious and he didn't try to hide it. His eyes widened and he leaned back. He looked away, perhaps considering her request as he regained his composure, and then stared back down at her.

"I will ask Aizen-sama." He blinked, and then turned away, walking casually out the door. "If he allows it, I do not mind," he called over his shoulder. "You may become my Fracción if that is what you desire."

"Thank you!" Orihime called back, resisting the urge to bow as if she were speaking to a sempai at school. She did so by waving, even though he wasn't looking, and she dropped her hand a moment later, feeling silly.

His white-clad shoulder dipped behind the doorway, and the door swung shut behind him, leaving her alone once again.

* * *

"Aizen-sama is pleased by your request. It is granted."

Orihime jumped up off the white couch, startled by the words. Why did Ulquiorra have to be so silent!

"A-ah, Ulquiorra-sama!" she spluttered, and then his words sank in. She really… was allowed to be a member of his Fracción? Did Aizen he really think she had so easily turned traitor on her friends? No… it was more likely that he thought she couldn't do anything, no matter where in Las Noches she was placed.

She shook her head, trying to rid it of Aizen.

Picking herself up off the couch, she trotted up to Ulquiorra and stood in front of him. She found herself beaming at the brilliance of her own plan, and that it had actually worked so far. "At your service, Ulquiorra-sama. What should I be doing?"

There was a very long pause. She thought his heavy black eyebrows drew together a fraction, as if he were concerned or thinking carefully about something. "Come with me, woman."

He turned and headed for the door, and she scurried to his side to keep up with him.

"Become familiar with Las Noches," he said as he pushed the door open with one hand. "It would be pointless if you became lost at any time."

She followed him down a long, spacious hallway. The heels of her boots echoed loudly on the polished floor. Glancing down, she could see her own reflection, a bluish mirror image of herself. Ghostly, she looked _ghostly_.

"You will now be responsible for feeding yourself, as well as other activities vital to your survival," Ulquiorra continued, snapping her attention back towards his back. He turned right, continuing his casual pace down an intersecting corridor.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Anything else I require of you to do, I will ask you to do it." He stopped suddenly, and looked back at her, hands in his pockets. "Do not think I am foolish enough to ask for you aid in protecting Las Noches."

Orihime faltered for a moment, unsure of how to respond. She wanted to convince him she was his friend and ally, but….

"You are much too weak to be of any real use."

The words echoed those spoken by Urahara-san, as well as the thoughts and feelings of her friends. Even the people who didn't call her useless to her face understood her powers were only good for healing. For staying behind and picking up the pieces.

Orihime Inoue was done playing the passive role. She met Ulquiorra's gaze squarely.

"Then show me a place where I can train."

* * *

DYE... 1

/ END


	4. 2: So Help Me Help You

DYE 2

So Help Me Help You

* * *

"So? What do you think?"

Gin smiled and waved his hand back and forth, trying to pass on the question. He looked back towards the monitor that displayed Ichigo's girl—little Orihime-chan—taking her fighting stance again and again. When he looked up, Aizen was still staring at him from his throne of a chair.

"Girl's got guts, is my 'pression," he answered, sliding his hands into his opposite sleeves. He leaned back against the wall like a snake sneaking back into the shadows.

Aizen smiled. "I agree." The former fifth division captain leaned his chin on his palm and watched the monitor again. "There is the matter of her reiatsu, of course…."

"Kinda interesting, y'think?"

Aizen made a non-committal grunt as Orihime's hands flew to her temples and a bright flash of light streaked out in front of her.

"It's unusual, but of no importance. Perhaps it's beneficial to us, even." Without seeing his face, Gin could tell Aizen was wearing his usual confident smirk again.

"Oh? How so?" Gin chirped, clunking his head against the wall behind him as he looked up towards the dark ceiling.

"I believe she's recognized her sudden growth, and is hoping it will prove meaningful. That is why she asked to join Ulquiorra's Fracción. She is hoping to get close to someone important, and then assassinate him." Aizen shook his head.

"So why'd you leave us a lil' spy?" Gin chuckled. "S'pose you want t'keep me on my toes, huh?"

"Think, Gin," Aizen said patiently, turning back around to face his subordinate. "Think what those poor fools on their way will believe when they see her acting as more than a prisoner. She's not even trying to run away. I'm rather impressed with Ulquiorra's trap. She's only pushing herself deeper into it with each moment."

"Mm. Maybe 's'all more fun for him than anyone else…" Gin remarked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Aizen said, stifling a grin. "You're the one who's enjoying this the most."

The silver-haired shinigami laughed. "Too true." He shook his head, grinning like a wolf. "I guess it means she's good for morale. Mos' times girls are, y'know," he teased, nodding sagely.

Aizen brushed off his comments with a hand, using his other to change the monitor to a different scene. "Go amuse yourself elsewhere, Gin. I'm busy now."

Gin shrugged and pushed off the wall, walking away from the throne and into the deeper darkness in the corner of the room. Behind him, on the monitor, the dawn broke for one of the last times over Karakura town.

* * *

Orihime paused in her practicing, feeling a familiar presence enter the large white dome of her training room. She turned around to face Ulquiorra as her fairies returned to their places at her temples.

"Do not tire yourself too much, woman," he said, drawing nearer. He had left the door open behind him.

"I'm alright," she answered, trying to will her breathing back to normal. She _had_ been practicing with Tsubaki pretty hard earlier. So much that the spunky fairy had even complained about being overworked.

Ulquiorra gave her a measured look, and then shifted his gaze away. "You must not forget to rest or eat. Your strength was not fully replenished when you _began_ your training session."

She flushed as her stomach made a loud gurgling noise. "Eh… heh heh," she laughed weakly, knocking herself lightly on the head. "I guess I lost track of time and forgot to eat lunch."

"I already told you—time passes without measure here."

She laughed weakly again, wondering what that phrase actually meant. Or maybe it was his attempt at humor? He turned towards the open doorway, apparently feeling that the conversation was over and thus his requirement to keep an eye on her satisfied for the immeasurable time being.

She could feel the reiastu of her friends drawing nearer. But she didn't feel any closer to her own goal. Ulquiorra hardly spent any time around her, so if she wanted to fight just as hard as everyone else….

"Ulquiorra-sama?" she asked, jogging across the room as he turned around to face her. "Uh, maybe… we could eat lunch together?"

He stared at her.

Belatedly, she realized that she had no idea if Arrancar needed to eat, nor what they ate if they needed to. In fact, her sudden request was quite stupid, when she thought about it. Abuptly, she felt the color begin to drain from her face. Hadn't Yammy tried to eat the souls of innocent people in town? He had tried to eat Tatsuki-chan, even! Maybe her request was only going to highlight their differences instead of helping them find some common ground, or maybe Ulquiorra was going to try to eat _her!_

"I don't mind."

The words were so bland and spoken with such a lack of enthusiasm that Orihime hardly recognized he had spoken at first. The Espada turned towards the door again, the long tails of his coat swishing lightly as he walked away from her.

She followed after, catching up to him in the hallway and staying at his side as they continued towards the kitchen specially equipped to make human food. They walked down a long corridor, the only sound coming from the sharp tap of her heeled boots on the mirror-like tiles.

"Um, Ulquiorra-sama?" she asked, peering over at him. His eyes drifted towards her, even though his posture remained unaffected. "Can you eat human food?"

"I have never tried," he answered.

"Maybe I could cook something for you," Orihime continued as they rounded a bend and started down a flight of stairs. The painted sunlight from the Las Noches dome seeped in through tall windows, causing every tenth step to gleam golden. "In the human world, I used to cook for myself every day, so I'm pretty good at it." Images of all her favorite recipes drifted through her head. If only the Las Noches kitchen was as well-stocked as the one in her apartment had been. The white kitchen to which they were headed had no refrigerator or oven, so she was always eating rice and packets of instant food like miso soup and cup ramen. She wasn't sure who did the grocery shopping, but she was beginning to crave something fresh. Like a banana, or maybe a tuna nigiri.

She wandered out of her thoughts as they reached the appropriate floor, which was lined with the nameless, identical guards of Aizen's palace, the Exequias. They remained motionless as she passed in the wake of the Espada. Sometimes she thought of them as those people who guarded the Queen of England's palace, and how they weren't supposed to move or speak to anyone. But most of the time she thought their skulled faces were creepy.

"Do you think you'd eat something if I cooked it for you?" she asked, holding open the kitchen door for Ulquiorra.

He stepped into the small room, silhouetted for a moment against the large window on the opposite side. Everything in the kitchen was a pure white, from the tall cabinets she couldn't reach to the sink's faucet to the circular table and pair of high-backed chairs. The tiny black writing on the rice cooker stuck out like it had been painted lime green.

"It's unlikely." Ulquiorra stared out the window, framed by the pillars on either side of it and the pointed arch above it.

She closed the door slowly, feeling slightly hurt. She hadn't even suggested a menu! Turning towards the counter so she didn't have to face him, she busied herself rinsing the rice.

"Why not?" she asked, trying to sound casual. She poured the rice into the cooker and added water, setting it to cook. Feeling petulant, she didn't turn around to look at Ulquiorra.

She heard the sound of a zipper, and then for once, footsteps from the usually silent Espada. His voice was much closer when he spoke, the deep timbre resonating from a somewhere less than a meter away. "I would think the reason is obvious."

She turned then, to see the top of his white coat unzipped halfway, revealing the fist-sized hole in his chest and the smooth, pale skin surrounding it. She felt caught, staring at the black walls of the hollow hole, and only after a few moments did she remember herself enough to look up at his face.

His expression was slight, and difficult to read, but she thought it held a hint of curiosity.

"Do I interest you that much?" he asked with his usual monotone.

Orihime squeaked and leaned back against the counter, nearly bumping into the rice cooker. "Eh, it's—you see—I—" she began, feeling her face turn red. Had Ulquiorra just called her out on staring at his chest? It wasn't like that! "I just don't know very much about Arrancar!" she spluttered, turning back around to check the rice which had barely begun to cook.

"I see."

She heard him move away from her, back towards the center of the room, and couldn't help sneaking a peek over her shoulder. His hands were in his pockets again, and she could tell even from behind that his collar was still unzipped. Clearly, the placement of the hollow hole meant he had no ability to digest the kinds of food she liked to cook. (Orihime didn't realize that living people couldn't easily digest her cooking, either.)

"Ulquiorra-sama?" she asked, looking back at the rice cooker.

"Yes." Even acknowledgement sounded like a statement from him.

"When I asked you if you wanted to eat lunch together, what did you have in mind?" Why had he come to the kitchen with her if he was just going to insult her cooking? Unless, of course, insulting her _was _the point…. She stared at the rice cooker miserably.

"My lunch is right outside the door. It does not require cooking."

"What is it?" she asked perkily, belatedly wondering if she really wanted to know.

She saw him turn out of the corner of her eye, so that just one vibrant eye stared back at her. "You'll see."

Orihime sat in one of the chairs, leaning her elbows on the table as she waited for the rice to cook. Ulquiorra remained silent, staring out the window to the warm desert sand far below. She pressed her lips together, wishing that maybe for once the Espada would initiate a friendly conversation. Of course, she knew she was waiting in vain… and wasting precious time to boot.

She exhaled loudly, and let her chin slide to rest on the table. "Ulquiorra-sama, when a person agrees to eat lunch with another person, it means they'll talk to each other," she complained, her head bobbing up and down as her jaw opened and closed with her words.

The Espada turned. "You have something to say to me, woman?"

"Er, well, it's _your_ turn to say something. Ask me a question, or tell me something about yourself," she explained, straightening. "You have to continue the conversation."

The pale-faced Arrancar was perfectly still, perhaps contemplating her words. After a long moment, he spoke carefully. "I find it unusual that you are telling me what I must do."

Orihime froze, wondering if he had taken offense. "N-no! I meant it as a suggestion! Like, when you're eating lunch together, it's generally expected—generally expected that…" She trailed off, catching sight of the small curve on the corner of his black upper lip.

She blinked. Had he just been _teasing_ her?

"You are not what I expected," he stated, "and"—there was a sharp _ding!_ from the rice cooker—"now that your lunch is ready, I will collect mine." Without another word, he walked leisurely towards the door.

Orihime jumped up to fetch a bowl and the pair of ivory chopsticks she always used as the door swung shut behind him. Even though her actions were focused on getting rice into the bowl, her mind was still on the now-absent Espada. What did it mean for him to say she wasn't what he had expected?

Did that mean that previously… last time… she had been exactly what he had expected?

She shook her head, rounding the rice into a proper ball. It didn't matter if she surprised him or not. What mattered was that she convinced him to stop fighting for Aizen's sake.

The door opened and Ulquiorra returned, followed by one of the creepy Exequias. Picking up her bowl of plain rice and trying not to stare at the meager meal glumly, she looked back towards the table, where the Exequias was pulling out the two chairs. One for her and one for the Espada.

She gave the creepy, masked Exequias a nod of thanks as she sat down, though she couldn't tell if the hollow understood it or not. It walked around the table to stand at Ulquiorra's right as he sat, keeping his hands in his pockets.

She smiled across at the silent Espada as she picked up her chopsticks. He made no move, causing her to falter as she spoke. _"Itadaki… masu…."_* She stared down at her bowl of rice, feeling awkward.

At least her rice tasted normal… though it was rather plain. She chewed slowly, feeling like her mouth was making lots of noise. She glanced up, wondering if the Espada was simply staring at her.

What she saw next made her stomach turn.

Ulquiorra lifted one elegant hand, gesturing for the Exequias to come closer. It obediently lowered its head as if to listen to a whisper from the Espada. Ulquiorra opened his mouth, and with a slight rush of wind, the Exequias went ghastly limp, crumbling to the floor. The skull-like mask cracked and folded into itself as it reached the floor. The dust from its disintegrating body dissipated, floating towards the empty corners of the white kitchen. Ulquiorra sat back, licking his lips slightly.

"Y-you just _ate_ him!" Orihime gasped, horrified, as she shot to her feet. "The guard! You _ate_ the guard!"

Ulquiorra stared at her calmly. "Rudobon will not mind," he said simply, as if that made eating one's subordinates okay.

"W-was that… his name?" she asked, feeling the color drain from her face as the small dust pile continued to erode. She slowly sat back down, feeling nauseous. She needed a hand on the table to keep her steady.

Ulquiorra blinked at her, his eyes showing something akin to interest or surprise. "Rudobon is the founder of the Exequias. It is the right of the Espada to do as we please with the Exequias, and Rudoban knows this."

"B-but… don't you think that meant ordering them around, and not…." She shuddered, bringing her hands around her shoulders. "Y-you _ate_ him…."

"I don't see why you take such an interest in one Exequias." He paused. "There are many more."

"That's not the point!" Orihime replied, squeezing her eyes shut and seeing the Exequias crumble into dust again on the backs of her eyelids. When she opened her eyes again, Ulquiorra was shaking his head.

"That is precisely the point, woman." He held her gaze suddenly in his dark, green one, keeping her from protesting further. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed that the Exequias are all clones. Aizen-sama gifted Rudobon with the ability to create an expendable army. Thus we have the mindless extensions of Rudobon's will, the Exequias."

Orihime blinked. "They're… mindless clones?" She couldn't help but think of Star Wars.

The Espada nodded, and gave her a look that would have been scrutinizing had he not been perfectly still. "It is not my habit to destroy those who are useful and not easily replaced."

Orihime paused, not sure if his words were meant to inform her… or console her. She was, after all, his Fracción, and he was technically able to do with her as he pleased. Though, as he turned away, looking out the window again and ignoring her, she wondered if perhaps he had meant to reassure her.

In that roundabout, read-between-the-lines way of his, of course.

She exhaled loudly and stared at her half-eaten bowl of rice. Her stomach was queasy after watching Ulquiorra's display with the Exequias. "Ulquiorra-sama, you're not eating lunch with me ever again."

* * *

DYE …2

/ END

* * *

*Obviously, this is Japanese. It literally means "I humbly receive," and is said before eating, regardless of whether one feels humble or not. It's in here in the original language because trying to translate it is awkward.


	5. 3: Don't Knock the Girls

DYE 3

Don't Knock the Girls

* * *

It felt strange, but Ulquiorra had given her permission—encouraged her, even, if his empty expression could convey something like that. She pushed open the door to her room cautiously, and then realized she was being silly. It wasn't as if she hadn't left her room by herself before.

She had just never left with the express purpose of exploring Las Noches.

Straightening up, she stepped confidently out of the room. She was, after all, Ulquiorra's Fracción, and had as much right to be out and about as anyone.

She took the route opposite the one that would lead her to the kitchen or her training room, smiling at the echoing tap-tap of her footsteps on the polished floor, as well as her mirrored reflection. Though, as she looked closer, it appeared the reflection from the floor wasn't very flattering. Her thighs looked monstrously huge—even under her hakama—and her head looked tiny. Then again, it was kind of like looking at herself in one of those crazy funhouse mirrors.

She descended a flight of stairs and made her way across a hallway that hopefully connected her to another tower, or at least brought her inside the sunny dome. Once again, however, the floor was meticulously polished between towering white columns that rose into a high, dark ceiling. She made a funny face at the floor, and then made wild gestures with her arms, bursting into a fit of giggles as her hands went from grossly huge to eerily petite.

"Oh ho? The little bird is freed from the cage?"

The low voice made her cease her flapping immediately. She turned, spotting a tall Espada leaning casually against one of the white pillars. He eyed her with his one eye, and then grinned like a cat as he moved slowly towards her.

"Hello, Espada-sama," Orihime chirped, hoping a cheery demeanor would give herself more confidence. She couldn't help but feel creeped out by him.

Nnoitra Gilga, the Fifth Espada. The one who would kill a defenseless Grimmjow, who would hurt Kurosaki-kun, taunt and injure Nel-chan if given half a chance. She knew how Nnoitra had betrayed Nel-chan long ago, knew the look in his eye when he released his zanpakuto, knew his crazed desire for destruction and despair….

Though technically, they had never met before. She smiled fakely, wishing she hadn't met the dark-haired Espada alone in some dimly-lit corner of Las Noches.

"Wandering alone, little bird?" Nnoitra asked, reaching a hand out to her face.

Orihime turned her cheek away instinctively, even though she was trying to hold her ground. The tips of his long fingers were like ice, and she struggled to repress a violent shudder.

"Ulquiorra-sama said I should become familiar with Las Noches," she said, hoping that mentioning her Espada would give her strength. He was, after all, a rank above Nnoitra. "As his Fracción, it's only proper," she added, just in case Nnoitra hadn't heard about the change in her situation.

She risked a glance to the leering Espada, and looked away quickly. If anything, he was looming even closer… perhaps it had been unwise to mention Ulquiorra… perhaps Nnoitra hated him, and was going to kill her in an attempt to piss off the cool, unaffected Fourth Espada….

"And what else is 'only proper,' given that you're Schiffer's new pet?" Nnoitra's cold fingertip traced down her cheek, as if seeking her jugular although it was safely encased under the high collar of her uniform. Her veins felt like they were being flooded with ice, and she stepped back, trembling.

He laughed as she opened her mouth to give him some retort, but no sound came out. She swallowed and tried again. "It's only proper that no one else touches me," she said shakily.

Nnoitra threw his head back and laughed gleefully, throwing an arm to the side to lean against a white column. "'No one else,' she says," he echoed, and suddenly there was the low _boom_ of Sonido and Nnoitra's long arms wrapped around her, the deathly chill of his body pressed against her back.

"Then Schiffer's not the tight-ass he pretends to be?" Nnoitra whispered, one hand covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. Her heart pounded, and the terrifying Espada's words were nearly drowned out by the thudding of her pulse in her ears. "Or are you—"

A sonic boom and a flash of gold rippled through the room, and Orihime found herself falling to the floor, weak and shaking.

"I'll show you tight-ass!" a voice hissed, and Orihime heard something like a gurgle from Nnoitra. She turned, spotting a head of sunshine-blonde hair coupled with a crisp white uniform and smooth, darkly tanned skin.

"Ha…libel…" Nnoitra gasped, held against a cracked pillar by the throat. "You bit—"

The Fifth Espada didn't have time to finish, as Halibel threw her fist into his face. The pillar behind Nnoitra cracked and toppled, and only after the dust was beginning to settle did she let go. He fell to his knees, and glared.

"Respect your betters, Nnoitra," Halibel intoned as she took a step back. "And if you want to play with someone beneath you, pick on your own Fracción."

Nnoitra's face twisted into rage, and Orihime suddenly feared he would draw his zanpakuto and release. "How… _dare_…."

"If you want to fight, you should know you'll only end up sacrificing yourself to prove I'm the better," Halibel stated. She took three more steps backwards, and then held out a hand to Orihime.

Surprised by the entire ordeal, Orihime took it, and a moment later felt gravity tug at her as the rumbling _boom_ of Sonido floated behind her.

* * *

"It was because you are his Fracción, and Ulquiorra's decision should be respected whether or not other Espada agree. Also, it is common knowledge that Aizen-sama himself requested your recruitment."

Orihime stared at the mostly-hidden face of the Espada that had come to her rescue, blinking. "But… I didn't ask you anything just now."

The leaf-green eyes softened slightly as they focused on her. "You were wondering why I helped you, but you couldn't find your voice."

Orihime looked down at her feet and nodded.

"I dislike it when Nnoitra attacks without cause. He sees women as objects. Inferior." Halibel shook her head, and continued walking, leading them to a bright, sunlit breezeway between two scarlet pillars. Orihime recognized them as the same ones Kurosaki-kun had been hurtled through in his fight with Grimmjow.

"He hates me, because I disagree, and because I have the strength to disagree," Halibel continued, and Orihime had the feeling that she was smiling, even though she couldn't see half of the Arrancar's face. The pair stopped, staring across the desert towards the far, white wall of the dome.

"I am Tia Halibel, the Third Espada," she stated, continuing to stare out across Las Noches with her arms crossed. Instead of seeming rude, however, her lack of movement felt more like camaraderie. Like the stoic silence shared between fellow warriors.

"Inoue Orihime," the human responded, placing her hands on the railing. She took a deep breath and finished her introduction, letting her voice ring out proudly as Halibel had done. "Fracción of the Fourth Espada."

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Halibel's slight nod.

They watched the movements of the Exequias a hundred stories below, as they scurried across the sand like tiny ants, and the slow, wavering mirage of the heat as it rose from the dunes furthest away. Halibel lifted one arm, and pointed.

"There. That golden tower is mine," she said quietly, lowering her arm and facing Orihime. "It is the fault of your Espada master that you have no others to train with, but that cannot be helped. You may train with my Fracción if you wish to increase your strength."

Orihime blinked in surprise. "Really?" An offer to train with other people? Who, judging by Halibel's own character, would actually help her instead of trying to make fun of her or maim her?

"Yes," was the solemn reply. "I will let Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose know to expect you."

"T-thank you, Halibel-sama," she said gratefully. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your offer, or um… what you did for me."

"No," the taller woman said, placing a hand on Orihime's shoulder. "Don't mention it. All you must do is become stronger."

"I will."

Slow footsteps echoed across the breezeway from behind her, and a familiar voice drifted over her. "Stronger for the sake of Aizen-sama, whom you serve."

Orihime turned around, smiling at Ulquiorra. "Of course, Ulquiorra-sama," she said, her voice full of false cheer, even though she was terribly relieved to see him at the same time.

"She serves _you_," Halibel stated, recrossing her arms and looking towards her golden tower.

"And I serve Aizen-sama."

* * *

Orihime sighed, following after Ulquiorra as they made their way through the seemingly endless corridors, passing windows that were either dark with the Hueco Mundo nightscape or bright from the Las Noches sunlight.

"Halibel-sama invited me to train with her Fracción," Orihime began, hoping to start some kind of conversation. Trailing him in silence made it seem like she was in trouble or something.

Ulquiorra, however, didn't respond. She was pretty sure he had heard her, though.

"Isn't that nice of her? I think she's really neat, actually. She… saved me from Nnoitra…" she continued, deigning it inappropriate to give the freakishly tall and scary Espada an honorific.

"So you were with Nnoitra before you met Halibel?" There was nothing in his voice that suggested he understood how terrifying that first encounter had been for her.

"Yes. He's…" she hesitated, trying to decide on the right word, "… scary."

Ulquiorra stopped, the tails of his coat swishing around him. He looked at her over his shoulder, and then turned to face her when she halted, biting her lip in discomfort.

"Ah," he said, his scrutinizing gaze passing over her. "So you do have fear."

She dropped her eyes to the floor, feeling as if, for some reason, she had let him down. Which was ridiculous, because she was only pretending to be useful to him so she could convince him to step out of the fight against Kurosaki-kun. Still, she couldn't lift her eyes.

"It is a good thing, in your case," Ulquiorra continued, turning his back to her as he continued moving leisurely down the hall. "Your fear will protect you."

Orihime dragged her feet as she followed after him, disappointed in his words. In herself, really. Not that she had any place standing up to an Espada but… if Ulquiorra had seen just how terrified she had been… how useless….

She clenched her teeth, vowing to take up Halibel on her offer. She wanted something other than her fear to rely on, when she next came across Nnoitra.

At the horizons of her senses, Kurosaki-kun and the others came ever so slowly closer. Their reiatsu flared, signaling battles of some sort. Orihime scurried after Ulquiorra, not wanting to be left behind with her thoughts. Besides, it wasn't thoughts that would help her now.

It was action.

When it came to the end, when Kurosaki-kun reached Las Noches, she wasn't going to rely on him—or her fear—to protect her. She would rely on herself, on her own power.

She excused herself from Ulquiorra, and headed alone towards the grand, white dome of her training room.

* * *

Intense training in Las Noches! What can Orihime rely on!

DYE …3

/ END


	6. 4: Coyote Not So Ugly

DYE 4

Coyote Not-So-Ugly

* * *

"Good bye!" Orihime called, waving to Sung-Sun. "Thank you!" The Arrancar resealed her Resurreción, her white, snake-like body returning to that of a young woman's as Anaconda returned to a three-pronged sai and was stowed in her sleeve.

"Next time, you should practice with Mila Rose," she intoned demurely, hiding her mouth behind her long sleeve. Her cool, amethyst eyes remained distant, looking slightly to one side of Orihime as they had done all throughout the practice session.

Orihime paused midstride, smiled, and nodded. "Yes!" She trotted out the door, feeling tired after training for so long, and with such a good training partner.

It was obvious Orihime still had a long ways to go until she was near the same level as one of Halibel-sama's Fracción, but it felt good to be getting closer. Also, she was sure the exercise was good for her. Unlike when she practiced alone, Sung-Sun had kept her running around the entire time, dodging attacks from her long, Resurreción-induced tail. Halibel-sama had come to the balcony to watch—for only a few moments—but Orihime had tried to show her best during those moments. She wanted the Espada to know she was grateful for allowing her to practice with the talented members of her Fracción.

Even though she was tired, Orihime continued jogging through the darker halls of Las Noches. Once was enough to warn her from lingering in the dimly-lit corridors, and she had no desire to come across any Espada that might choose such a place to lurk. However, her pace slowed once she reached one of the broad breezeways connecting two towers. The heat rolled off the desert below, swept upwards and through her hair by the wind.

She pushed her hair back into place, squinting as tiny grains whistled past her face. The gust died down, and she sighed, staring across the open expanse of dunes below her. This walkway wasn't nearly as high from the ground as many of the others, so she felt like it was a better perspective of Aizen's desert palace.

The great dome, painted to look like the sky. It looked so real… except she could never find the source of the light. No matter how hard she looked, craning her head towards the blue, shading her eyes and brushing her bangs out of the way, she could never find the sun….

"It's not up there, kid."

Orihime dropped her hands and whirled around, blinking.

An Espada!

"I… beg your pardon?" she asked politely, bowing her head respectfully.

"What he means to say is that you're not going to see any giant balls of burning gas up there," said a rude, child's voice.

Orihime blinked. That voice obviously did not belong to the tall man in front of her, with the remnants of his hollow mask only a jaw-like structure resting at the base of his neck. His hair was dark and hung just above shoulder-length, matching the goatee at the chin of his slightly bored expression.

"E-excuse me?" she asked, utterly confused. This Espada, whoever he was, couldn't belong to the voice she had just heard!

"I _said_," came the voice, and suddenly a sour-looking face appeared to match it, poking around the Espada's back, "there's nothing but fake sky up there!"

Orihime smiled at the little Arrancar, who was pointing upwards, trying to make her point. She apparently had one good eye, as the other was her hollow hole. Orihime wondered if the spunky girl had painted the flames above her eye, or if the red color was natural.

She nodded seriously. "Oh, I see. Thank you for telling me," she said, crouching down slightly so she could be on the little Arrancar's level.

"Eh! Starrk!" the Arrancar cried suddenly, tugging on the Espada's arm. Orihime nearly jumped out of her skin backwards. "She's patronizing me! Make her stop!"

Hoping she hadn't offended one of the Espada, Orihime began blubbering an apology. "A-ah, n-no! I-I'm so—"

The Espada heaved a sigh that stopped the human girl mid-word, ignoring the flailing Arrancar attached to his arm. He addressed Orihime as if nothing else at all was going on, even though Orihime was beginning to get alarmed that his arm might get ripped off.

"You must be Orihime, the human girl," he drawled.

"Yes!" she replied, snapping up straight like a soldier to attention. "Inoue Orihime, Fracción to the Cuantro Espada."

The Espada nodded and then tilted his head as if pondering something. "I hear you've been training lots," he commented lazily.

"Stop! Ignoring! Me!" the little one yelled, panting between each word. She glared suddenly and bared her teeth, biting the Espada's arm viciously. "Rrraarrggghh!"

The Espada's face twitched and it seemed like the rest of his body went suddenly stiller than before. Slowly, he lifted up his free arm, tightening his hand into a fist, and began pounding the helmeted head of his littler companion. "Lilinette! What the fuck is wrong with you! If you want me to pay attention to you, stop biting me, you crazy little creature!"

"Ow ow ow-ow-owww!" howled the childlike Arrancar, presumably named Lilinette.

Orihime wasn't quite sure how to respond. Maybe it would be best if she politely excused herself? She hesitated, taking a few steps backwards to give the pair some space.

Though…. it wasn't as if she was afraid of them deciding to vent their aggression on her or anything… in fact, witnessing this squabble was more like watching a pair of siblings. And when she realized that, Orihime couldn't help but be reminded of her own childhood, when she'd beg for her brother's attention, and he'd tease her relentlessly. They hadn't been as rough about it as these two, but… the feelings had been the same.

She could see it in the way the Espada threatened and shouted without ruthlessly striking back, and the way the little Arrancar's expression alternated between a frown and a wide grin. She could feel that it wasn't hatred or killing intent in the air. It was much closer to a profound love, just like it had been for her and her big brother.

Their hearts had been exactly the same.

A moment later, the Espada was holding his Fracción in the air by her wrists, poking her ribs and telling her to never bite him again. The girl was writhing and laughing with tears in her eyes, breathlessly swearing she'd punch him in the throat next time.

The Espada caught her eye, then, and released Lilinette, dropping her unceremoniously to the ground. "Say…" he said suddenly, his eyes piercing hers as if searching for something. It was uncannily familiar to the way Ulquiorra stared at her sometimes. "You free?"

Orihime blinked, slightly unnerved, and then caught sight of Lilinette folding her arms across her little chest, leaning comfortably back into the taller Espada. He dropped a hand to affectionately pat his Fracción's head. Orihime smiled. "Yes!"

* * *

"Whaddaya mean you don't have anything to bet?" Lilinette complained loudly, eyes narrowing as she slapped her fists on the table. "Where's the fun if you don't bet?"

The Espada, Coyote Starrk, had invited Orihime to his tower for card games. She had been happy to accept the offer, following him and Lilinette across the grounds to a large, white tower that reached nearly to the top of the dome. The Exequias were surprisingly absent within the bare tower, but Orihime forgot to look for them when they had hiked up to the floors at the top.

Here, there were wide windows that looked across Las Noches, tables with puzzles, games, and decks of cards. There was even what looked like a bar counter and a pool table. Oddly enough, the place reminded her of both a friendly, well-used apartment and the back room of a bar. (Not that she had ever been to a bar, of course.)

Starrk-san shushed the fuming Arrancar as Orihime felt a blush spread across her face. "Well, you see… everything belongs to… Ulquiorra-sama, so…." she began, wondering if Ulquiorra would disagree. He'd probably tell her everything belonged to Aizen. She shook her head, relieved when Starrk-san freed her from answering and changed the subject.

"Ah, well… maybe we should bet with stories," he said, shuffling the cards with surprising dexterity for someone wearing gloves. He exhaled slowly. "You've probably got a lot from the human world…."

Orihime nodded, grateful. "Okay. I'll do my best!"

Starrk-san laughed. "That's the spirit!" He placed the deck between the three of them. "Cut it."

Orihime did so, and then Starrk-san finished dealing while Lilinette began tapping her fingers against the table impatiently. She scooped up her cards, cackling suddenly.

Orihime picked up her own cards, brow furrowing. She wasn't sure if her cards were very good. She glanced up, and saw that Starrk-san was nearly motionless, his eyes scanning his cards without leaving any trace of what he was thinking. Lilinette was still chuckling, and grinning at Starrk-san as if she knew something he didn't.

She looked back at her cards. The six of clubs, two fours, the jack of diamonds, and the two of hearts. It was… rather dismal. She traded in the two and the six, letting Starrk-san deal her the five of clubs and the nine of spades.

Lilinette cackled again when she was dealt three new cards, and Starrk-san quietly replaced just one. A silence settled over the table, the atmosphere becoming as tense as the eve before a battle. Orihime risked a glance back down at her cards, her lonely pair of fours.

"Everyone staying in?" Starrk-san drawled. Only his eyes moved when he looked to the smug-faced Lilinette and Orihime, who felt like wilting under such a gaze. She nodded slowly.

Lilinette smacked her cards down on the table, her smirk directed towards her Espada. "Three of a kind, ugly!" she shouted, sneering at Starrk-san.

He ignored her, and sent Orihime a kindly, encouraging look. With a faltering hand, she showed her cards. "Pair of fours… uh, jack high?" she said, unsure if she remembered the proper protocol for explaining her cards.

Starrk-san peered at her cards as Lilinette started laughing.

"Full house, queens high." Starrk-san's voice immediately stopped Lilinette's laughter, and the Espada laid out his cards.

Orihime breathed out a long syllable in awe. "Oohhhhh…."

"I swear you're a dirty cheat and a liar, Starrk!" Lilinette shouted, holding up a fist. "Why, I oughta—"

"Your deal, Lilinette," Starrk-san replied calmly.

With a loud _hmmph_, the smaller Arrancar sat back down, scooped up the cards, and began shuffling.

In the end, Orihime realized she had a terrible poker face, and that Lilinette _always_ pretended she had good cards. Starrk-san, however, was unbeatable. Orihime was certain that if regular people could see him, he could win the world poker championships or something.

"Waaa…" Lilinette moaned, flopping her face down on the table. "I give up…." She heaved a breath. "I don't wanna play this game anymore…."

Starrk-san rolled his eyes.

"Let's play a different game…" she continued complaining. Orihime hid a smile, not wanting to give Lilinette even more reason to act like a petulant child.

"Orihime!" Lilinette chirped, lifting her head suddenly and staring at the girl with a gleam in her eye. Orihime nearly jumped to attention, wondering if Lilinette was going to accuse her of something. She breathed out a sigh of relief as the Arrancar continued. _"You_ choose a new game! Starrk always chooses hard ones that only he's good at," she added, making a face.

"Ummm…" Orihime thought for a moment, and then realized that there was only one other card game that she knew.

"How about Go Fish?"

* * *

"How about a ten?" Starrk-san asked, this time showing a slight twitch in his eyebrow. Lilinette grinned.

"Go Fish, loser."

Starrk-san drew yet another card, and Lilinette sent a secret glance to Orihime, who smiled back. The little girl was so much more fun to play with when she wasn't losing to the Espada.

"Orihime! You got a six?" she asked hopefully.

The human girl shook her head. "Starrk-san, do you have a queen?"

The Espada glowered while he nodded, passing Orihime three queens. She placed them on the table in front of her, next to the eights, the sevens, the threes, the fours, and the aces. Adding the queen from her own hand, she looked back up with a grin.

But neither of the hollows were looking at her or her cards. Rather, they were looking _behind_ her. Starrk-san stood up slowly.

"You really so bored, Primera?"

Orihime whirled around. Grimmjow's voice was unmistakable. And… Primera… didn't that mean…?

"I can deal you in if you'd like," Starrk-san responded easily. Orihime could hear a small growl emanating from Lilinette, but her eyes were locked onto the blue-eyed Sexta Espada, who had entered the room uninvited.

His nose wrinkled, as if in disgust. "As if I'd want to sit around playing cards all day," he spat. His eyes lingered on Orihime for a moment, and then he folded his arms and turned his shoulder to the group at the table. "Aizen's calling for a meeting with you, Barragan, and Halibel." His voice was still harsh, as if he hated every moment he was in their presence. "I guess playtime with the new girl's over."

Starrk-san sighed. "Then you be sure to escort her back to Ulquiorra's tower," he said slowly, and Orihime saw Grimmjow turn to give Starrk-san an incredulous look.

"What? She needs to be _babysat?"_ he snarled, sending her a withering look. Starrk-san shrugged, and just walked past him to the door. Lilinette followed right behind him, and a moment later, the Orihime found herself alone with Grimmjow.

"Um, if it's really, uh, too much trou—"

"Come on," Grimmjow said, turning away from her and walking out the door. "Everyone's heard about Nnoitra, anyway."

She faltered for a moment, remembering the incident, and then scurried after him. "T-thank you," she offered, slowing to a walk and staring at his back and the newly-returned number 6. He ignored her and continued walking down the stairs.

It was a long and quiet walk back towards her room in Ulquiorra's tower. The atmosphere around Grimmjow seemed to be as unpleasant as ever, although it lacked the usual foul-mouthed behavior she had become slightly accustomed to after seeing some of his fights with Kurosaki-kun.

She sighed, the air escaping from between her lips without her even thinking about it.

_Kurosaki-kun._

In the distance, she could feel his fighting reiatsu. She knew he would be okay, but still…. _Kurosaki-kun…._ Her heart was, inevitably, with those of her friends.

"You really so hung up about getting your game cut short?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, his back still looming in front of her. She was startled out of her thoughts, and it took a moment for her to figure out what he was asking.

"U-uh, um, n-no." Her reply sounded silly even to her own ears. "But I hope they invite me back again," she said, sincerely meaning it. Playing cards had been a welcome relief from training all the time and putting up with Ulquiorra's poor conversational skills.

Grimmjow exhaled sharply, the noise somehow coming across as arrogant.

Speaking of poor conversational skills, here was yet another interesting specimen, courtesy of Las Noches. Orihime twisted her mouth in thought, sizing up Grimmjow as she followed behind him. This Espada was something of a loose canon, prone to doing things his own way and obsessed with proving he was the best. She could almost feel his resentment towards the authorities that had turned him into a messenger and then a babysitter. He would much rather be doing something else—probably training to become stronger, to show everyone how great he'd become.

Without warning, the image of Nnoitra gleefully striking him down flashed through her brain. With it came the feeling that she had just taken a blow to the gut, the same punch she had felt when she had seen the surprise in Grimmjow's fierce blue eyes. She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the sight, to replace it with the existing one—the Esapda's back was facing her, his legs taking him forward step by step.

But that was the thing about Grimmjow—always moving forward. Kurosaki-kun had told her about Grimmjow's dream—King of Hueco Mundo, with no one else to tell him what to do. Even now, was he thinking of that dream? Pushing forward, one step in front of the other?

Never giving up?

He turned around, giving her a flat look with one eyebrow raised. "You gotta keep up, Orihime."

She blinked at him, only then realizing she had stopped walking, that she was staring at Grimmjow with an expression of something like wonder. What had just dawned on her was a small detail, but also a profound fact. Grimmjow wasn't the only one who fearlessly faced the future, who was committed to rising to the top, no matter what it took.

Losing was not an option for people like Grimmjow Jaguerjacques.

Losing had never been a part of Kurosaki-kun's vocabulary, either.

"Well, don't just stand there staring," the blue-haired Espada growled, now folding his arms across his chest.

Orihime shook her head, her bright hair swinging across her face. "Mm-nn," she murmured, walking up to him with a smile on her face. "I just realized something." She peered up at his face, seeing past the fanged remnants of his hollow mask. "You remind me of someone, that's all."

She stepped past him, continuing toward the tower she shared with Ulquiorra. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, pushed his hands into his pockets, and shrugged, trailing after her.

"If you're thinking of saying I remind you of your piss-head boyfriend, just shut it," he growled.

Orihime spun around, her face turning a bright crimson. "H-he's not my boyfriend!" she stammered.

The Espada just rolled his eyes, finishing with a glare pointing at a seemingly random space on the white wall. His eyes darted back to her for a moment, and then he sighed. "Just keep walking," he said, the phrase somewhere between a statement and a request. It sounded oddly encouraging, in fact, though she was pretty sure he didn't mean it that way.

She nodded solemnly, turning back towards Ulquiorra's white tower. The sound of her footsteps, as well as the soft, catlike steps of the Espada, escorted her safely there.

* * *

Orihime makes friends within Aizen's Army! Is she losing the fear that protects her?

DYE …4

/ END


End file.
